


Butterflies

by TuzzArts



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib - Freeform, Happy Ending, Implied ZaDr, M/M, Not intentionally ZADR but you can take it that way, Teen and up cus cussing, This is kinda older but I like it, ZADF, Zim - Freeform, its kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuzzArts/pseuds/TuzzArts
Summary: Hi, so this is the first thing I am posting here, but it's only because this IZ story is finished and I actually still kinda like it! I made this back in December, so it's kinda back when I was just starting to get into the fandom. Please excuse my bad writing, I am still trying to improve! There may or may not be grammatical errors.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first thing I am posting here, but it's only because this IZ story is finished and I actually still kinda like it! I made this back in December, so it's kinda back when I was just starting to get into the fandom. Please excuse my bad writing, I am still trying to improve! There may or may not be grammatical errors.

That damned pink butterfly is back again. I feel like it’s just taunting me. With its stupid fiery wings and… enchanting glow… God, I can’t pretend I hate it. It’s honestly so beautiful. Whenever I look at it, I feel, I dunno, a comfort. It almost reminds me of how I felt when I was around Zim. Zim… that’s it, that’s who I hadn’t seen in years. I had almost forgotten about him. It has been 6 years since Hi Skool. That was the last time I remember ever talking to him. I remember the exact words we shared with each other that day too. It’s an almost bittersweet memory now. Zim and I had been talking about what we were going to do after college; boy was he pissed when he figured out my plans for the future.

\------

“Hey! Dib thing!” Dib turned his head to see the zipper toothed grin of his friend.

 

“Oh hey Zim! You seem pretty happy today.” Zim nodded, pretty optimistic about graduation.

 

“Of course Zim is excited! We are finally going to graduate from this FILTHY Hi Skool!” Zim rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know all about how much you hate skool Zim, but I mean if you want to go to college and get a job, then you need to finish Hi Skool” Dib smirked at Zim who rolled his eyes.

 

“You know Zim isn’t going to get a job! He is going to take over this wretched ball of dirt!” Zim hadn’t changed a bit since Elementary Skool, but that’s what Dib liked about him so much. He was different, and he was almost human to him. Of course, he was still an alien monster, but that never made Dib feel any different about him.

 

“Of course you haven’t changed your plans, but I for one, want to get a REAL job to sustain myself!” Dib showed off a proud grin to the Irken, who dismissed it.

 

“You and your weird para-whatever stuff DIB. At least you will be too busy catching ghosties to stop my AMAZING plans!” Dib frowned at the idea of a paranormal investigation, as he had given that up years ago. It slipped his mind that he had never actually told Zim he was going to study real science. In his free time, he stopped Zim from destroying earth of course, but he would always study science with his dad after school. Dib gave a nervous laugh before answering Zim.

 

“Haha… Yeah… chasing ghosts… and vampires…” Zim didn’t notice this shift in behavior as he stood in the crowd, waiting for his name to be called. Once it was, Zim had run up onto the stage, grabbing his diploma and stating something about how he was ‘going to rule us all’ some day. Dib was actually called up next, receiving his diploma before walking off stage, where his father was waiting proudly.

 

“Well done son! You have finally achieved the amazing qualities required to be a REAL scientist!” He placed an arm on his child's shoulder, smiling down at his son, who smiled back in return.

 

“Thanks, dad! Real science! I finally am going to get a real opportunity in life!” Membrane and his son chatted together happily for the first time, while unknown to them, a certain green alien was watching in disbelief. Once the two has finished their chat, Dib may his way off, bumping into Zim, who gave him a confused look.

 

“Don’t tell Zim you are seriously considering doing that PATHETIC real science again?” Dib frowned and bit his lip, not realizing Zim had been listening to the conversation the whole time.

 

“Ah! Z-Zim! Whatcha uh… how much did you hear…” Dib looked down at Zim, who was relatively smaller compared to almost everyone else. Zim glared, crumpling the meaningless piece of paper in his hand. It was his diploma.

 

“Enough to know you plan on leaving Zim alone on this horrible ball of filth once again!” He pointed a finger accusingly at Dib who smiled nervously.

 

“W-what! N-no! Zim it’s not what it looks like I swear!-” Dib was immediately stopped by a hard slap to his face. Dib had a look of anger as he tended to his cheek with his hand, though that look evaporated as soon as he looked back to Zim’s eyes, which had tears forming.

 

“I can’t believe you! I… can’t believe you would abandon me again…” Dib looked quite surprised, never having seen Zim show such emotions. Dib held out a hand as Zim ran off, pushing past the many people who were now staring at Dib. Dib soon ran off too, unable to take the glares of the others around him any longer.

\------

I still smile at that memory, even if it makes me more sad than happy. It’s sorta my last memory of Zim that was close to current you could say. I couldn’t take just staring at the butterfly through the window anymore though, so I opened it and allowed it to come into my room. I live in a pretty small studio apartment, but I like it here; it’s not like I’m living with more than one person anyways. The pink insect fluttered into my decently dark room. I never had many lights on, which is why I even saw it in the first place It sort of lit up my room with a nice warm pink glow. If I remember correctly, this butterfly began to show up at my window a few weeks after the incident with Zim. I thought nothing of it until it began to show up almost all the time. It always made me feel… sad I guess. I don’t know what it was, but it always made me think of Zim. Maybe it was the color of the little bug, It almost reminded me of Zim’s eyes. Didn’t really mind it being here so much though. Whenever it was here I didn’t feel like I was so alone. The bug usually ended up on my hand or my shoulder, and it felt oddly warm, like a heat lamp almost. I always had the overwhelming desire to see Zim when this bug was around, but that was just a dream never to come true. I don’t even know where Zim is right now, let alone where to even start looking. But, It didn’t matter anyway, it’s not like he would believe me when I told him I went back to my paranormal studies. My father was all by happy to learn I gave up on science once again, but I felt that I deserved to try and be happy without Zim. Without Zim here by my side, it’s hard, but… I push through…

\------

That DISGUSTING earth insect is back to taunt me again! Stupid glowy wingy thing! Why on Irk does it come to bother me so much!? I hate it! Especially since it reminds me of the Dib so much! The… the Dib… I… I HATE THE DIB THING! He left me! I shouldn’t care about him! So, why is it that I do? He abandoned me so long ago for that stupid earth science. I can’t help but feel sad… UHG! Curse these pathetic emotions! I will just let his horrible creature inside again. It’s not like I can get rid of it. I tried to kill it more than once and it sprang back to life, like human zombies. I hate the little insect, but it makes Zim feel… strangely happy… He enjoys this feeling. It reminds me of when the Dib was around. We shared some pretty good memories together huh little insect?

The butterfly had landed on Zim’s finger, a few tears escaping Zim’s eyes.

\------

I usually fell asleep with the butterfly in my apartment, but, this time it seemed to be trying to get out of my room. It would always flutter around the door, even if the window was open. I thought it was just about as crazy as I was, but I decided to follow it over to the door and open it. It fluttered around in the hallway, and I felt as if it wanted me to follow it. It was almost like an urge, so I got dressed and followed the butterfly, who flew outside a window. As soon as it left, I lost the feeling of comfort, so I ran out the nearest exit, watching as the butterfly began to fly off. I didn’t want to lose it right now. I felt as if I NEEDED it. So, I chased after it. It’s freezing cold, but I don’t care. I wasn’t going to let the one thing that kept me happy leave my side, not like Zim.

\------

That dumb little earth insect left my base, I can’t believe I’m actually following it either! I just can’t believe it! It’s going to try and leave the amazing Zim alone with GIR! Well it thought wrong! No matter how fast it flaps its pathetic little wings, I will catch it! I won’t let another thing that brings Zim comfort abandon him again!

\------

God it is so damn cold outside, it was even snowing lightly. I really should have brought a thicker coat with me, but I don’t care. The butterfly was getting away, and my feeling of loneliness was returning. Was it just going to fly away and never come back? I really hope that isn’t the case. I know it’s pathetic, but I didn’t want to lose this. It was almost like I’m losing a big part of my life… like… Zim…

\------

That filthy creature finally started to slow down, of course not enough for me to actually fucking GRAB IT! This inferior creature really wants to test my patience! It is absolutely too cold out right now! I just want to grab this stupid blue creature and return to my base! I am not gonna let another stupid filthy earth creature abandon me like the Dib did!

\------

The butterfly finally landed on the ground. It even melted some of the snow on the ground around it. It really took it long enough, I was so out of breath. I practically collapsed in the snow as I tried to gather my breath. The butterfly flew up to me, landing on one of my fingers again. As soon as it touched me, I felt that comfort again. I was so distracted I almost didn’t hear the sound of someone else's footsteps in the snow. I looked up and I almost couldn’t believe what i was seeing. It was Zim, and in his hand, was a blue, glowing, butterfly.

\------

I finally caught that wretched thing! It stopped and it finally surrendered to ME! Zim has won once again! It’s putting its FILTHY legs on Zim’s magnificent finger, but I will let it slide. At least it wasn’t going to leave Zim forever. I hate feeling as if nobody is there. This thing brings Zim his needed comfort. Though, I feel as if I am not alone here, not because of the butterfly but because of…

“Zim?... Is… that really you?...” I heard the humans voice, there was no mistaking it. It was Dib. After looking up from my hand, I knew it was him.

“Dib-thing?...” Dib began to cry, his pink butterfly fluttering its wings lightly as it took off, landing in the snow below. Zim’s butterfly did the same, landing right next to the pink butterfly, the two insects faces touching in an almost loving way. Zim seemed disgusted at the display, but his attention was quickly drawn away once Dib pulled him into an embrace. They stood there quiet for a long time until Dib spoke up.

“I missed you so much, Zim…” Zim, apprehensive to the crying Dib’s embrace, finally wrapped his arms around the human, tears welling up in his violet contacts.

“Zim missed you too…”

\------


End file.
